Anything About My Love Story
by kikyojewelfishy
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan cinta Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae Genderswitch bukan Yaoi, Haehyuk story
1. Chapter 1

Title : Anything about My Love Story

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and others

Genre : Romance (Genderswitch)

Rate : T-M (Sesuai alur cerita)

 _Happy Reading_

Rumah sakit SeonWoo sedang ramai, terlihat banyak sekali doctor dan perawat yang mondar mandir sedang mengrus pasien. Memang hari ini sedang sangat ramai sekali karena total ada 3 kecelakaan besar yang terjadi di dekat rumah sakit. Banyak korban luka dan meninggal akibat kecelakaan ini. Banyak darah, banyak luka, dan banyak teriakan pasien mengerang kesakitan. Banyaknya doctor dan perawat yang sedang bertugas di departemen ICU merasa kuwalahan dengan banyaknya pasien yang datang. Akhirya semua doctor dikerahkan untuk membantu pasien, mulai dari doctor magang sampai dengan professor semuanya bekerja menangani korban.

"yaaahhh Hyukjae, cepat kau tangani korban dengan luka di tangan sebelah sana, cepat, jangan bengong saja." Teriakan professor membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku seorang dokter magang disini. Setelah 4 tahun pendidikan dokter yang aku tempu selesai, kini saatnya aku menjadi dokter koas.

"ahjussi tolong tahan sedikit, sepertinya lukamu sangat dalam." Aku mempersiapkan alkohol dan sebagainya dan bersiap mengobati luka. Tidak tega rasanya aku harus mengobati luka para pasien ini, tapi lebih tidak tega lagi membiarkan pasien kesakitan.

Hari yang melelahkan sudah selesai, para pasien sudah terobati semuanya. Lega rasanya bisa pulang, meskipun badan terasa capek tapi ada rasa bangga terhadap diriku sendiri yang bisa menolong para pasien.

Kriiiiinnnngggg

"yobseyo oppa... bogoshippo" oppa kesayanganku menelpon.

" _wae? Kau ada masalah?"_ lelaki satu ini memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"kau menyebalkan oppa, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak romantis sekali"

" _kenapa aku harus romantis padamu? Sudah hentikan, itu menjijikkan."_

" ah menyebalkan, kenapa kau menelpon?"

" _Bilang pada umma, minggu ini aku tidak bisa pulang, TC untuk timnas belum selesai. Dan aku tidak bisa ijin untuk pulang. Setelah satu minggu ke depan, TC berakhir dan aku akan fokus di timku, jadi aku akan berada di rumah terus. Sampaikan pada umma bahwa aku baik-baik saja agar umma tidak khawatir. Okay sayangku."_

" Memangnya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja?" aku mulai khawatir.

" _sedikit cedera pada lutut ketika latihan tadi, tapi tidak apa-apa sudah terobati semua."_

" Dasar bodoh, kapan kau akan berhenti membuat umma khawatir?"

" _Sudah jangan cerewet, memang ini resiko pekerjaanku. Oh yaa, kau sudah bertemu dengan Donghae?"_

" Donghae oppa? Apa donghae oppa sudah pulang?"

" _Sebenarnya sudah berapa hari kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Dasar bodoh, menjadi dokter membuatmu lupa jalan pulang ternyata, Donghae sudah bermesraan dengan orang tua kita sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Dan umma telah menghabiskan semua oleh-oleh Donghae dari Jepang. Cepat kau pulang sana, sebelum Umma mengklaim tas Gucci cantik pemberian Donghae untukmu."_

" Arasso oppa, thank you infonya, bye..."

Segera ku tutup telon dari oppa, dan aku berlari untuk segera mendapatkan taksi. Oh ya, kalian pasti bingung siapa itu donghae, siapa itu oppa yang sedang bicara di telpon denganku tadi. Baiklah akan saya jelaskan, aku mulai memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Park hyukjae, aku seorang doter koas seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya, aku bukan dari keluarga kaya meskipun aku berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan dokterku. Aku masuk kedokteran melalui beasiswa yang aku dapatkan karena aku berhasil meraih juara olimiade Biologi mewakili negaraku. Hebat? Tidak, biasa saja. Ibuku hanya seorang guru SMA biasa, ayahku seorang dosen di Universitas Seoul. Aku 3 bersaudara, dan aku nomor 2. Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan nomor 1 juga, karena aku kembar. Saudara kembarku adalah lelaki. Namanya Seojoon, Park Seojoon. Dia seorang atlet sepak bola terkenal. Sejak SMA dia sudah masuk dalam tim nasional mewakili negara. Seojoon oppa jarang sekali berada di rumah, karena dia harus bolak balik ke luar negeri untuk melakukan pertandingan atau pelatihan. Tidak masalah, asalkan dia tidak pernah lupa membelikan tas bermerek atau baju bermerek buatan luar negeri. Kedua saudaraku mempunyai keahlian yang berbeda yang bisa dibanggakan. Seojoon oppa berbakat di bidang Olahraga, Aku sangat pintar di bidang akademik, adikku satu-satunya, Park Haerin, adalah seorang penulis. Banyak sekali penghargaan dan kejuaraan yang diraihnya. Bahkan saat ini ada banyak sekali Editor buku dari penerbit terkenal yang menunggu hasil karyanya, meskipun dia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ada lagi yang belum saya jelaskan? Ah Donghae Oppa. Namanya Lee Donghae, dia sebenarnya adalah teman dekat Seojoon oppa. Dia juga anak dari sahabat umma. Namun ketika SMA, Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan. Jadi sejak saat itu, Donghae oppa tinggal dan dirawat oleh orang tuaku. Kami bertiga selalu bermain bersama sejak kecil. Jadi aku menganggap Donghae oppa adalah oppaku juga, meskipun sebenarnya umur kita sama. Donghae oppa seorang produser musik terkenal. Dia menggarap musik-musik keren untuk musical. Ah... ternyata sudah sampai rumah.

"Oppaaaa, Donghae oppaaaa, odiga?" Aku segera berlari mencari donghae oppa, jangan sampai Tas Gucci asli dari Jepang keduluan Umma.

"Yaaaa, jangan teriak-teriak. Kau Hyukjae sudah hampir seminggu tidak pulang, ketika pulang malah Donghae yang kau cari. Kau tidak merindukan umma?"

"Umma bogoshipo, tapi ini urusanku dengan donghae oppa lebih penting, Mianhae umma. Donghae oppa kemana umma? Palli ummaaaaaa.""

"Aigoooo, ini anak menyebalkan sekali. Dia di kamarnya, sepertinya baru selesai mandi."

"Oppaaaaaaa" Aku langsung menuju kamar Donghae oppa, tanpa ku ketuk pintunya langsung masuk ke dalam. Dan ternyata oppa sedang ganti baju kkkkkkkkkk

"Yaaaahhh hyukjae, apa kau tidak tidak tahu sopan santun, dasar bodoh" Donghae oppa buru-buru menggunakan bajunya. Waaahhh badannya donghae oppa sangat bagus.

"mian oppaaaaa, heheheheh, oppa mana?"

"Mwo?"

"Tas Gucci, kata Seojoon oppa kau membawakanku Tas Gucci."

"Oh, hmmmmm sudah diambil sama umma. Ku kira kau tidak pulang, ya sudah aku berikan ke umma."

"YAAAHHH OPPA, KAU JAHAT" Aku kesal sama Donghae oppa, kenapa diberikan ke umma? Apa dia bilang tadi? Aku tidak pulang? Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana kalau tidak ulang kerumah? Dasar ikan bodoh.

Aku masih kesal dengan Donghae oppa. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak pulang, dan bermalam di rumah sakit. Aku malas pulang karena disana ada Donghae oppa. Oppa bodoh itu tidak mengerti perasaanku.

"Chagiya, wae? Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu? Masih memikirkan Tas Gucci itu? Sudahlah sayang, jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Tapi Siwon ah... ah sudahlah." Dia Siwon, Choi Siwon. Dia adalah kekasihku. Sudah hampir 7 tahun kami berpacaran. Dia juga seorang dokter koas sama sepertiku.

"Berhentilah cemberut, kau sangat jelek jika cemberut seperti itu. Sudah hampir 2 minggu kita tidak bermesraan sayang, dan saat ini adalah waktu kita. Dan kau malah cemberut memikirkan tas gucci itu. Kau kejam sekali padaku."

"Mianhae Siwon ah, baiklah aku tersenyum sekarang." Siwon mulai memelukku dan kita berciuman mesra. Lama-lama ciuman itu semakin memanas. Siwon mulai membelai punggungku, dan tangannya masuk dalam kaosku.

"Siwon ah, jangan lakukan..." Aku menghentikan tangan siwon yang mulai mengangkat kaosku.

"Mianhae Hyukjae, aku terbawa suasana. Ayo aku antar kau pulang." Siwon terlihat kecewa. Memang aku tidak pernah mau melakukan hubungan sex dengan siwon meskipun kita sudah lama berpacaran. Siwon sering mengajakku untuk itu, tapi aku selalu menolak. Dan ketika aku menolaknya, siwon akan diam dan langsung mengantarku pulang. Selalu seperti itu sejak dulu.

Hari ini adalah hari liburku, tapi aku tidak pulang. Aku masih tetap pada acara kabur dari Donghae oppa. Seharian ini aku tidur di kamar istirahat dokter. Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan aku baru bangun dari tidur panjangku. Ketika aku bangun, ada sebuah kotak besar diatas mejaku. Aku menghampiri kotak itu, dan membaca tulisan _"Untuk si jelek Park Hyukjae"._ Ketika aku buka kotaknya, aku terkejut, ternyata isinya adalah Tas Gucci warna biru asli dari Jepang. Setelah aku buka note dari si pengirim, aku tertawa. Ternyata dari Donghae oppa.

 _Hai jelek, kau marah padaku sampai kau 4 hari tidak pulang? Dasar bodoh. Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi jangan kau biarkan umma dan appa uring-uringan tiap hari memikirkan anak gadis bodohnya yang tidak pulang. Mian, aku berbohong, saat itu kau telihat sangat jelek, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku kerjain. Aku tidak rela tas gucci asli yang aku dapat dengan sudah payah mengantri panjang jatuh di tangan orang jelek sepertimu. Hahahahahahahahaha mian just kidding honey. Ini aku serahkan baby gucci hanya untuk kau seorang. Jaga dia baik-baik, seperti kau menjaga tumpukan baju kotor dikamarmu. Ayolah cepat itu cuci bajumu bodoh. Baiklah, itu saja... jaga kesehatan jangan lupa makan dan istirahat. JANGAN TELPON AKU HANYA UNTUK MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH, AKU SEDANG SIBUK. BYE_

 _Lee Donghae tampan_

Dasar bodoh. Ah aku senang sekali. Tas Gucci, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Andaikan Donghae oppa ada disini, pasti sudah ke peluk dia. Ah aku senang sekali.

"Hyukjae yah, kau sibuk? Ayo ke club malam, kau mendapatkan bonus libur lagi kan besok?" Ahro masuk dan mengajakku untuk ke club malam. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah main ke club malam. Tapi tidak apa-apalah untuk saat ini, aku juga mau pamer pakai tas Gucci ini hehehhhehehe

"ayooooo, sebentar aku ganti baju."

Setelah sejam perjalanan, akhirnya sampai di club malam. Tempat ini sangat berisik sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk di tempat seperti ini. Kalian pasti berfikir bahwa aku sangat kuno sekali karena belum pernah main ke club malam. Biar saja, aku kuno. Dan aku tidak merasa menyesal karena aku tidak pernah masuk ke club malam. Tempat ini berisik, dan bau minuman alkohol sangat menyengat. Aku tidak minum-minum, aku hanya mendengarkan musik saja dan memperhatikan ahro dan Junho yang sedang mabuk. Aku memandang sekeliling, dan memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu mesra. Ya Tuhan... dasar tidak tahu malu. Mereka bercumbu dengan panas, sampai rok wanitanya hampir terangkat. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenal mereka. Ya Tuhan itu kan... SENIOR KIM HYEJIN dan... SIWON.

TBC

Permisi, Kikyo kembali lagi dengan cerita yang baru, masih tentang haehyuk. Kikyo sedang tidak punya ide untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi BL/YAOI ya, lebih pas aja kalau jadi GS. Mian yang berharap Kikyo buat cerita BL/YAOI.

Read, Like, dan Review

Jangan lupa beri kritik yang membangun ya, agar karya Kikiyo lebih bagus lagi, maaf kalau ada typo.

Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Anything about My Love Story

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and others

Genre : Romance (Genderswitch)

Rate : T-M (Sesuai alur cerita)

Chapter 2

 _Happy Reading_

Mataku terus tertuju pada meja yang berada di pojok. Dimana disana terdapat dua manusia yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang aku kenal, sosok wanita yang aku kagumi saat bekerja yaitu Senior Kim Hyejin sedang bercumbu panas dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat aku cintai selama hampir 7 tahun. Tanpa sadar kakiku berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Tanpa perduli suara Ahro yang melarangku pergi kesana. Aku tetap pergi kesana, hatiku ingin aku segera pergi keluar dari klub ini, tapi kakiku terus saja berjalan menuju meja itu.

"Siwon ah" Dengan berat hati ku memanggil nama itu, berharap dia bukan Siwon yang aku kenal.

"Ah.. kau terlihat seperti Hyukjae. Tapi tidak mungkin, Hyukjae gadis lugu itu tidak mungkin ada di tempat seperti ini. Iya kan Hyejin ssi?"Mataku memanas melihat Hyejin Eonni membenarkan omongan Siwon dengan tetap memeluk Siwon.

"Kau mabuk Siwon ah? Ini aku Hyukjae. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku menangis.

"Kau bukan Hyukjae, sudah pergi sana, menganggu saja, ayo kita lanjutkan Hyejin ssi." Siwon pergi bersama Hyejin Eonni meninggalkanku menangis sendiri.

Aku berlari mengambil handphoneku dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku hingga Siwon tega berbuat seperti itu padaku. Apa artinya hubungan ini? Selama 7 tahun bersama, apa Siwon tidak pernah menganggap penting hubungan ini? Kenapa Siwon tega mengkhiati aku?

Tuuuutttttttt Tuuuutttttt

Tuuuuutttttt Tuuuuuttttttttt

" _Yobseyo..."_

"Oppa... hikz hkz Siwon selingkuh." Aku menghubungi Seojoon Oppa, dia adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menenangkan hatiku saat ini.

"MWO? Yaaa apa kau baik-baik saja? Tapi mian Hyukjae, aku sedang latihan, nanti aku telpon lagi. Okay."

Seojoon Oppa menutup telponnya. Aku semakin sedih karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa aku ajak untuk bicara menenangkan ingin menghubugi Donghae oppa, tapi takut dia sedang sibuk, karena dia sudah memperingatkan aku di suratnya tadi. Aku berhenti berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Aku menangis, tidak peduli orang-orang disekitar melihat heran ke arahku. Yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini adalah menangis. Aku terkejut ketika sebuah jaket menutupi kepalaku.

"Donghae oppa?" Aku terkejut karena di depanku saat ini ada Donghae oppa

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis, kau terlihat sangat buruk saat menangis."

"Kenapa kau disini oppa?"

"Mengikutimu, aku takut kau akan mencelakai orang. Itu kebiasaanmu kan? Ketika kau kesal dan marah kau akan mencaci orang-orang yang melihatmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini oppa?"

"Aku tadi ada di Klub malam itu, aku melihat Ahro dan Junho, dan aku melihat tas cantik ini tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Aku mendekati mereka, dan mereka mengatakan kau baru saja pergi sambil menangis karena melihat Siwon... dan aku menyusulmu. Seperti kebiasaanmu kan, kau akan pergi ke taman ketika kau sedih, lalu aku pergi mencarimu dan, woooowww aku menemukan seekor monyet kecil sedang menangis di bawah pohon ini. Buruk sekali rupanya."

"Oppaaa... hikz hikz hikz"

"Sudah sudah jangan bicara lagi, menangislah, tutup wajahmu dengan jaket ini menangislah dengan kencang."

"Hikz hikz hikz..." Donghae oppa memelukku. Hangat. Itu yang aku rasakan. Aku merasakan kehangatan seorang lelaki, bukan seorang kakak. Detak jantungku berdebar, aku sering berpelukan dengan Donghae oppa sebelumnya, tapi belum pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Ini apa? Donghae oppa adalah kakakku, kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Seketika tangisku berhenti. Aku tidak merasakan kesedihan lagi. Yang aku rasakan saat ini hanya rasa canggung.

"Sudah tenang? Ayo pulang. Kau harus mandi dan istirahat. Besok tidak usah ke rumah sakit dulu. Okay." Lembut, Donghae oppa berkata sangat lembut padaku. Donghae oppa mengenggam tanganku erat. Memberikan jaketnya untukku. Donghae oppa sudah sering melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi untuk saat ini berbeda. Kenapa saat ini perlakuan Donghae oppa terasa berbeda.

...

Sudah 3 hari aku tidak pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon. Tiap hari dia menelponku tapi tidak aku angkat. Siwon juga mengirimi aku pesan melalui semua akun sosmedku, tapi aku hiraukan semuanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku hanya ingin berada dalam kamarku. Memikirkan tentang perasaanku yang selalu berdebar ketika melihat Donghae oppa. Aneh, karena aku sudah tidak sedih lagi dengan Siwon, aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Alasanku mengurung diri di kamar adalah hanya tidak ingin memunculkan debaran ini saat bertemu dengan Donghae oppa. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku memiliki rasa yang berbeda terhadap Donghae oppa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini hyuk? Dasar bodoh hanya karena Siwon kau rela kehilangan semua mimpimu" Seojoon oppa dengan kebiasaan mulut sadisnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan seenaknya masuk kamar seorang gadis.

"Kenapa kau ada disini oppa? Bukannya kau ada jadwal latihan?"

"Semuanya gara-gara kau hyuk, aku harus berbohong pada pelatihku dan segera lari kesini. Aku kasihan dengan umma yang sangat khawatir dengan kondisimu. Tiap hari umma menelponku dan menyuruhku pulang untuk membujukmu agar kau keluar dari kamarmu."

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat oppa. Aku butuh istirahat."

"3 hari sudah terlalu lama untuk istirahat hyuk. Kau berhak menyiksa dirimu, tapi kau tidak berhak untuk membuat orang-orang disekitarmu menderita karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Apa kau tidak melihat keadaan umma dan Appa yang setiap hari tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan tenang karena mereka tau kau juga tidak bisa makan dan tidur. Kau tidak melihat Donghae yang selama 3 hari ini dia tidak bisa bekerja karena selalu berada di depan pintu kamarmu memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kau tidak memikirkan keadaanku, yang harus rela diberi hukuman oleh pelatih karena selalu telat bangun pagi."

" Itu memang kebiasaanmu bodoh, oppa... maafkan aku."Aku memeluknya.

"Jangan biarkan mimpimu hancur hanya karena siwon. Hidupmu tidak akan berakhir meskipun kau tidak lagi bersamanya. Kau wanita hebat hyukjae, kau seorang dokter hebat. Banyak sekali lelaki yang lebih hebat dari siwon yang akan mencintaimu. Atau kau mau berpacaran dengan Donghae? Ahahahahha"

"oppa, kau gila,,,,,,, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." Aku kaget ketika Seojoon oppa berkata seperti itu.

"hahahaha jangan sampai itu terjadi, dengarkan aku hyukjae ah, kau boleh berpacaran dengan siapa saja asalkan bukan Donghae. Mengerti? Donghae itu sahabatku, dan juga dia sudah seperti saudara bagi kita. Dan juga Donghae mengangapmu sebagai adiknya yang harus selalu dijaga. "

"Benar oppa, aku adalah adiknya Donghae oppa." Kenapa aku sedih mendengar perkataan Seojoon oppa.

"ya sudah, mandi sana... dan cepat turun. Makan malam sudah membuat umma dan appa menunggumu. Kalau kau tidak turun, aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari sini. Mengerti?"

" Siap laksanakan"

Setelah mandi, aku segera turun menuju ruang makan. Disana aku lihat Umma dan Haerin yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, appa yang sedang mengobrol dengan Seojoon dan Donghae Oppa. Aku merindukan suasana seperi ini. Selama ini aku sibuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit, ketika pulang keadaan rumah sudah sepi. Ketika aku libur juga tidak bisa menikmati makan malam dengan keluarga selengkap ini. Kadang Seojoon oppa yang tidak ada, atau Donghae Oppa yang tidak ada. Dan malam ini setelah tragedi Siwon mengkhianatiku, mereka semua berkumpul disini. Aku perlahan turun dari tangga dan mendekati umma, dan segera aku peluk dari belakang. Maafkan aku umma.

"Hyukjae ah, lepaskan tanganmu dan segera duduk. Umma akan segera menyiapkan makan malam" And she is my mother. Selalu kejam disetiap perkataannya. Sebelum aku mendengarkan omelan umma yang menyakitkan hati, aku segera mengambil tempat duduk. Aku memilih duduk disamping Haerin yang sedang membaca novel. Donghae oppa duduk di samping appa. Sedikit jauh dari tempat aku dan Haerin. Memang sengaja aku memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari Donghae oppa.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga eonni,,,,, sudah puas bercinta dengan air matamu?" And she is my sister,,,,, sama persis seperti umma, sangat kejam dengan perkataannya. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa jadi penulis hebat. Padahal setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu menyakitkan.

Appa, umma, dan yang lainnya tidak banyak bicara padaku. Mereka hanya sesekali menanyai keadaanku dan menyuruhku untuk makan lebih banyak. Mereka tau aku tidak ingin ditanya soal Siwon. Mereka tidak ingin membicarakan tentang pria brengsek itu di depanku. Mereka adalah keluargaku, mereka tidak ingin aku terluka dengan kembali berbicara tentang Siwon. Donghae oppa? Dia hanya tersenyum padaku ketika dia melihat aku makan dengan banyak. Sesekali aku melirik kearahnya dan diam diam aku memperhatikan dia makan sambil memainkan hpnya.

"eonni, kau suka dengan donghae oppa?" Aku tersentak ketika Haerin berbisik kepadaku.

"Kau gila! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, dia adalah saudara kita."

"Sudahlah eonni, kau daritadi diam-diam memperhatikannya. Jangan menyebut dia adalah saudara, karena aku tahu bahwa dia bukan saudara kita. Kejar dia eonni"

"YAAAHHH PARK HAERIN" Aku berteriak. Seketika itu semua yang ada di meja makan melihat kearahku.

"Ada apa hyukjae yah? Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar saat makan." Umma memarahiku. Dan Haerin terseyum mengejekku. Damn it

...

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk bekerja. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi wanita pengecut. Yang salah bukan aku, yang selingkuh bukan aku kenapa aku yang bersembunyi? Aku akan menghadapi Siwon. Mobilku tiba di halaman parkir rumah sakit. Aku lihat mobil Siwon dan selingkuhannya sudah ada disana, sepertinya mereka ada shift malam. Satu-satunya ruangan yang ingin aku kunjungi pertama kali adalah ruang direktur. Aku ingin menjelaskan kepada direktur alasan aku menghilang selama 3 hari ini. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Siwon, aku harus bertemu dengan Direktur. Aku bergegas menuju ruangannya, dan menjelaskan semuanya sebelum moodku hancur karena bertemu Siwon.

Setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Direktur, aku menuju ke loker Dokter untuk berganti baju. Saat berada di ruang loker dokter, aku melihat Siwon dan senior Kim Hyejin. Mereka berdua yang telah membuat hidupku hancur sedang berdua di dalam ruangan.

"Hyukjae yah, akhirnya kau masuk hari ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tidak menjawab telponku? Aku tiap hari ke rumahmu dan kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Si brengsek ini menarik tanganku dan memelukku.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya muncul Hyukjae ssi." Wanita jalang ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak sehat kemarin."

"Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu masih pucat sayang, kau masih perlu istirahat dirumah."

"Aku istirahat dirumah, dan membiarkan kau bermesraan tanpa halangan dengan wanita ini? Itu yang kau harapkan siwon ah"

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan 3 hari yang lalu dengan wanita jalang ini."

"Jaga ucapanmu Hyukjae ssi, kau tidak berhak menuduhku seperti itu." Ingin sekali aku memukul waita ini dengan sepatu heels yang aku pakai.

"Sunbaenim, aku sangat menghormatimu. Tapi mohon maaf saat ini aku tidak bisa menjaga ucapanku lagi. Jika kau ingin memiliki Siwon, ambli dia sekarang. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

"Hyukjae ssi, aku minta maaf. Saat itu aku sedang mabuk. Siwon ssi juga sedang mabuk. Kami melakukan itu karena terbawa suasana. Aku minta maaf."

"Chagiya percaya padaku, kami sedang mabuk saat itu."

"Mianhae Siwon ah, sudah cukup. Kita putus, aku tidak mau ada hubungan lagi dengan kamu. Semoga kalian bahagia." Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Siwon tetap memanggilku tapi aku sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Bagiku Hubunganku dengan siwon sudah cukup samapai disini saja. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan dia.

...

Waktu libur 3 Hari yang aku habiskan dirumah, kini harus aku tebus dengan jaga shift malam selama 3x pula. Jadi kalau ditotal aku sudah tidak pulang hampir satu bulan. Karena cuti per minggu ku sudah aku habiskan untuk jaga shift malam. Dan saat ini adalah hari liburku. Aku berencana ingin pulang, tapi donghae oppa menelponku dan mengajakku bertemu di cafe tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu. Dan saat ini aku sedang perjalanan menuju cafe tersebut.

"Oppa, kau sudah datang? Maaf aku terlambat" Donghae oppa sangat tampan. Dia hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos dan jeans biru, tidak lupa menggunakan topi hitam kebanggaannya.

"hmm Hyukjae yah, kau lelah? Maafkan oppa, karena memang oppa sedang terburu-buru dan harus bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Ada apa oppa? Kan kita bisa bicara dirumah."

"Tidak bisa sayang, jam 3 nanti oppa harus berangkat ke Paris. Karena oppa sangat menyayangimu jadi oppa harus bertemu denganmu dan pamit serta bertanya padamu kau ingin oppa membelikanmu apa?"

"huwoooo kau manis sekali oppa, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi oppa aku tidak ingin barang apapun. Karena aku sudah punya semua."

"Tumben sekali, padahal biasanya kau akan memberikan oppa list belanjaan untuk merampokku."

"aku sudah punya semua oppa, aku hanya ingin satu hal. Kau bisa mengabulkannya?"

"apa itu?"

"kali ini, bolehkah aku ikut oppa ke Paris? Please oppaaaaaaa, kali ini saja, aku janji tidak akan mengacaukan pekerjaanmu. Please oppa aku akan mengambil cuti tahunanku." Aku sangat berharap Donghae oppa mau mengabulkan permintaanku ini. Aku ingin pergi ke Paris dengan orang yang aku sayangi, yaitu Donghae oppa.

"hmmm maafkan aku sayang, aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke Paris tapi tidak saat ini. Maafkan aku."

"Wae oppa? Waaaaaeeeee?" Oppa satu memang menyebalkan.

"Aku ke Paris tidak untuk bekerja sayang, semua proyek ku sudah selesai. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar, dan aku mengajak orang yang aku sayangi. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya di Paris."

"Apa? Kau punya seseorang yang kau sayangi? Dan kau akan berpacaran denganya?" lelucon macam apa ini, aku benar-benar tidak suka.

"Tentu saja aku punya, doakan aku ya. Ya sudah chat aku jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk oleh-oleh yang harus aku beli. Aku harus menjemput Seohyun untuk pergi ke Bandara. Kau, tidak usah pergi kemana-mana dan langsung pulang."

"oppa..."

"hmmmm"

"namanya Seohyun? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku? Apa umma dan appa tau? Seojoon Oppa tahu?" Aku berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan sedih ku.

"Maafkan aku sayang, sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu, tapi kau sibuk di Rumah sakit. Seohyun pernah berkunjung ke rumah, bertemu umma dan appa, dan dia juga sangat mengenal Seojoon. Bahkan Seojoonlah yang mengenalkanku padanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Seojun karena telah mempertemukanku dengan wanita hebat seperti dia."

"ha? Chukae oppa, semoga kau bahagia dengannya"

"Terima kasih Hyukjae, Aku pergi dulu ya." Aku tersenyum menutupi hatiku yang sangat teriris. Donghae oppa mencintai orang lain. Donghae oppa hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Kenyataan itu harus aku terima meskipun itu berat buatku.

Tbc

Sorry telat banget, jangan lupa review ya


End file.
